Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by Aya Ayame
Summary: Nevermore was abandoned by her mate right before she was relieved of her contract. Now she serves a young girl named Raven, who is working toward her revenge against the cult that killed her family. What happens when Nevermore's mate shows up as a butler for the Queen's Dog? SebastianxOC and slight CielxOC. Rating will go up.
1. Solemn Hour

_**Paris, France 1803**_

Ten years. It had been ten years since Marie Antoinette had died. Meaning it had been ten years since her contract had ended. So many things had happened in that time. The world was changing around the white haired demoness; it was becoming a place in which she could contract with anyone she wanted.

Yet all the young demoness could do was sit, silently a top a one of the gargoyles on Notre Dame, trying to sense _HIS _energy. She had mated herself to _HIM_ out of fear, had hated him for what seemed like ages, and of course as soon as she had accepted her fate he vanished from her life without a trace.

And so she waited in France for ten years, hoping he would show up. Though deep down, she knew he wouldn't return to her.

Pale eyelids closed around crimson eyes, as the demoness let out an exhausted sigh.

"I think it's time I find my next meal." She whispered airily to herself.

With that the demoness disappeared, leaving no trace that she had ever been there at all.

**So this is the Re-vamped beginning...**

**I know it's still not that great, but I like it a bit better.**

**Raven of course will appear in the next chapter, and Sebastian and Ciel will appear after that.**

**Let me know what you think..**

**Au revoir!**

**Aya :3**


	2. High On Misery

_**England 1887**_

"NO!" A young girl shrieked angrily, as she watched orange-yellow flames lap at the mansion she called home. Fat tears spilled out of her blue-green eyes, as she heard the screams of her family members inside.

_Those bastards! They betrayed them!_ The young girl thought angrily to herself, as she clumsily made her way to her feet.

"I wish they would all die! DO YOU HEAR ME GOD! I WISH I COULD KILL THEM ALL!" She shouted, looking up to the heavens.

"_God isn't going to answer your prayer little one."_ A voice whispered, from seemingly nowhere.

"Who's there?" The girl responded, surveying the space around her.

"_Over hear little one." _The voice called off to her left.

The girl's head whipped around furiously, astonishment filling her eyes, as she saw the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" The girl asked curiosity aglow in her eyes.

"_Such a naïve question, the better question is what am I. Surely even you must be able to tell I am not human." _The 'woman' scoffed at the girl.

It was true the girl new this woman was not like any she had met before. She had snow white hair that fell like silk down to her lower back, and framed her heart shaped face. Large blood red eyes peeked through dark luscious eyelashes, and a Cheshire smile was painted on her pale pink lips, showing two feral fangs. All of this was surrounded by alabaster skin, which glowed in the moon light giving her a ghost like appearance.

If she hadn't known better, the girl would have thought the woman before her was an angel. Yet the dark aura coming off of her quickly dispelled that thought. That and from what legends told her about angels, the girl was certain they didn't dress from head to toe in black.

After fully assessing the woman, the girl found her voice again saying, "Alright then, what exactly are you?"

"_I am a demon."_ The white haired woman spoke calmly.

Blue-green eyes widened in mortified shock, but she stood her ground, saying, "And what business do you have here demon?"

"_I like to watch people suffer. To see those who once had everything fall losing everything they squandered. You, however; are different."_ The demoness said, gracefully jumping from the tree she was in to stand on level ground with the girl.

Watching the demon curiously, the girl asked, "How so am I different?"

"_Because young one, you are the epitome of misery!"_ The demoness started with a wild look on her face. _"Your parents set you up for failure the day they named you. What with your mother's silly tradition of mothers in her family naming their daughters after the first thing they see. It just so happened that a raven sat outside her window that day, leaving you with a name to bring death and destruction to those you loved."_

"And how is that supposed to answer my question demon? I'm sure you don't show yourself to everyone with a depressing name." Raven said, cutting the demon off.

"_You're right, I don't. You see the path of destruction that follows you is so very enticing, I just couldn't ignore it. And thus, I would like to make a contract with you."_ The demoness said, moving closer to Raven.

"What do you mean make a contract?" Raven queried, eyeing the demon suspiciously.

"_It's simple really." _The demon said, reaching a clawed hand out to gently touch Raven's face. _"You want revenge on those who wronged you. I can make it happen. I feed off of people's misery and let's be honest you have a lot of that. We can both help each other."_

Smacking the demon's hand away, Raven said, "I thought demons ate souls."

"_Most of us do. A very small percentage of us feast on the auras of humans based on a certain emotion. Whether it is lust, wrath, misery, despair, and the like depends on what animal affiliation the demon is and their class."_

Raven stood quiet for a moment, contemplating the offer being made to her. "I'll do it."

Blood red eyes widened in joy as the demoness grabbed Raven's hand, drawing her close. _"Now we must take care of a few formalities."_

Very gently, the demon raised her free hand to Raven's chest, placing one of her talons over the girl's heart. Before raven could ask what the demon was doing, the demoness quickly slashed her talon across the girl's chest, leaving a small cut in her wake.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Raven shouted, trying to back away from the demoness. Though it did no good, for the demoness had a rather inescapable grip on Raven's hand.

"_Patience young Mistress, this is merely part of the contract."_ The demoness said, before cutting her own hand with her fang.

Dark blackish blood oozed out of the demon's wound, and she place her hand over Raven's cut. Both Raven and the demoness watched purple-red mix with black, before a blinding light flashed, forcing Raven to close her eyes.

Once the light was gone, Raven opened her eyes again, only to see an intricate pentagram replacing the cut on her chest.

"_This pentagram signifies our contract. So long as you wear it, I am yours to command. I will protect you with my life against those who would harm you and I will make sure your revenge is exacted, however; this pentagram also puts you in danger." _The demoness said, red eyes meeting blue-green.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked skeptically.

"_This pentagram is very specific to myself." _The demoness said while gently touching the pentagram with a clawed finger. _"It alerts other demons that you essentially belong to me until I am done with you. In some cases this will dissuade other demons from trying to get your soul. In other cases, demons and creatures that I have made enemies with or that may be looking for me will try and use you to get to me. You will find yourself in situations of harm, because of me. Can you handle that?"_

"Yes, yes I can. But who would be after you anyway?" Raven stated.

"_One can only hope it's anyone but my mate." _The demoness purred while she stood in front of Raven, _"Now all that is left is for you to name me."_

"Didn't your parents give you a name?"

"_Darkness was my mother, hatred my father. I am unfit to bear a permanent name. Besides even if I did have a true name, I am too old to remember what it was."_

"Well, I guess there is no other way around it then." Raven said, as she contemplated a name. "Your name shall be Nevermore."

"_Such an interesting choice My Lady, but I guess it's fitting since it is what a raven quothes."_

"Come Nevermore, we must get out of here before The Yard shows up."

"_As you wish, My Lady," _Nevermore said, holding out her hand to the young girl.

Raven took Nevermore's hand, a bit tentative yet with trusting her. Once contact hand been made, Nevermore smiled, and the two vanished without a trace just as Nevermore did in Paris all those years ago.

**Hey All!**

**Here's Chapter 2! Woohoo!**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and a special thanks to Kayla (guest) who reviewed!**

**This chap does kind of follow the chap of the first version, and I liked the concept of putting in how Raven and Nevermore met. It's also a bit different. I changed certain things about, and I have to say I like how this one turned out better. Also sorry this Chapter is a bit bland, but I think it's a good lead into Nevermore and Raven's relationship.**

**The next update won't be for a few days, because I leave for Canada!**

**I'll be back Sunday though so maybe you'll get a chap then.**

**Also Sebastian and Ciel show up in the next chapter!**

**Oh and one last thing Solemn Hour for Chapter 1 is a song by Within Temptation.**

**High on Misery is a line from the song The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse!**

**Please review! And remember if you don't like the story, don't read it!**

**Au revoir!**

**Aya :3**


	3. Does Anyone Notice?

_**England 1889**_

Sebastian Michaelis had started at the front page of the daily paper for at least a good hour. He had finished his morning chores, made sure everything was in tiptop shape, and had even had a seemingly easy time starting his Master's day.

It was about midday at this point, so it was no surprise when Ciel had asked Sebastian to get the paper and mail for the day. And because Ciel couldn't always be bothered with searching for important information in the paper himself, Sebastian took it upon himself to find what was important and relay it back to his Master. Yet today, he never got past the front page.

In big bold letters, the headline read: **DUCHESS LUGUBRE HOSTS ORPHANS FOR A WEEK!** A picture was placed afterwards, showing a rather bored looking girl sitting in a throne like chair. She couldn't be much older than his master, and for a human Sebastian acknowledged that she was somewhat enticing. Four ragamuffin children sat scattered around her chair, looking frightened and dirty. Though these things were not what interested Sebastian at all.

No, what interested him was the figure standing behind the Duchess' chair. A womanly figure stood behind the chair; dressed in a traditional maid outfit, topped with a hat on her head, and white gloves gracing her hands. Her obviously fair hair was plaited in two French braids, and a Cheshire like smile graced her lips.

Time stopped at that point, as the demon butler realized it was _HER_. Though he though _SHE _had died or returned to hell years ago. Yet here _SHE _was boring into his soul through this picture.

Once Sebastian had confirmed to himself he was seeing _HER_ in her human form, Sebastian flit to his Master's office, opening the door with his customary indifferent smirk on his face.

"Good afternoon young Master. I apologize with how long I took, but I found something rather interesting in the paper." Sebastian said, as he made his way over to his Master's desk.

"It had better blow me away Sebastian, seeing as you were gone for at least an hour fetching the paper." Ciel said, not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"I think you'll find it most intriguing Bocchan." Sebastian said, handing the paper to Ciel, as he stood behind his chair. "I advise you look at the picture right under the headline.

Taking the paper, Ciel did as told, looking briefly over the desired spot, before saying, "I don't see why this is so interesting."

"Look closer at the maid in the corner Master." Sebastian instructed, pointing precisely at the place where said maid stood.

Ciel looked at the woman, and didn't notice anything other than the creepy smile the maid wore.

"I don't understand what you're getting at Sebastian. Other than the odd smile on her face, I wouldn't say there's anything out of place about her." Ciel said, putting the paper down, and going back to his paperwork.

"At first glance I would have to agree with you Bocchan, but the interesting thing about her is the fact I know her, and have for quite some time." Sebastian said lazily.

"What are you getting at Sebastian?" Ciel spat, obviously growing irritated from the mind games Sebastian was playing.

"She is a demon Master." Sebastian revealed.

"And how do you know this?" Ciel asked, turning toward the very elated butler behind him.

"Because Bocchan, she is my mate."

Ciel's eyes widened at the words that poured out of Sebastian's mouth, shock and curiosity apparent in his eyes.

"Since when have you had a mate?" Ciel asked, turning back to his work.

"That young Master is something I would rather keep to myself if I may. All you need to know is I had thought her gone from this world for quite some time." Sebastian said solemnly.

Ciel listened to his butler's answer, as he scratched something down and thought of a course of action, before saying, "Sebastian, I want you to write a letter to the Duchess and invite her to the estate. I want to see whether she is friend or foe to us."

"As you wish _My Lord_." Sebastian said, bowing with his arm crossing his chest.

_So I have finally found you my Demoness. _Sebastian thought, as he exited the room with a truly haunting smile on his face. _Things are sure to get interesting._

_**Two weeks later**_

Raven sat casually at her desk, holding a crisp looking piece of parchment in her dainty slender hand. A red eyebrow was quirked in surprise as she reread the words scrawled on the paper.

She had heard of the Earl Phantomhive before, and had even seen pictures of him in the paper, as he had seen her. She just couldn't understand why exactly he wanted to meet with her, other than the cheesy lie he wrote to her.

"Nevermore, what do you make of this offer?" Raven asked, fixing her blue-green eyes on the demon maid across from her.

"Well Mistress, I think the young Earl knows about the nature of my being and is trying to gage whether you are friend or foe." Nevermore stated stoically.

"How would he know that?"

"It wreaks of _HIM_ Mistress."

Looking at her maid quizzically, Raven queried, "Who do you mean Nevermore?"

"My mate Mistress, it wreaks of his stench!" Nevermore hissed venomously.

Shifting her gaze back to the letter, before brandishing a small smile at the paper.

"Nevermore, I want you to write back to the Earl Phantomhive. However, I want to meet him on my terms. Accept the meeting, but deny it being at his place. We'll meet in the city where we'll both be at a disadvantage." Raven said, tossing the letter to her maid.

"Yes, _My Lady_." Nevermore responded, looking at the letter in a disgusted manner.

_So demon, it seems we'll meet again._

_**So there's Chapter 3.**_

_**A meeting comes next, and hopefully all goes well. **_

_**The song for the title is Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance.**_

_**Thanks to all those who favorited and a special thanks to skittytrainer for the wonderful review! It made my day! Oh BTW I am looking for a Beta reader. If anyone is interested pm me or leave it in the review!**_

_**So we are still kind of following the first version of Quoth. However, if you have read it before, we are about to derail from that quite a bit. Also we'll get some awesome SebxNever action and RavenxCiel action.**_

_**Also remember I leave the states tomorrow. You probably won't get a new chapter for a few day.**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Aya :3**_


End file.
